


[Filk - Cover Song] Madcoil

by Zaniida



Category: Elfquest
Genre: A Cappella, Creepyfest, Filk, Gen, cover song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida
Summary: I did a rendition of "Madcoil: Nightcrawler," a song from the ElfQuest soundtrack.





	[Filk - Cover Song] Madcoil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Madcoil: Nightcrawler](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/427475) by Mercedes Lackey & Julia Ecklar. 



> I decide to start posting a cappella cover songs, in the hopes that this would help me improve my singing -- rather than waiting for my singing to improve, in the hopes that I could post cover songs. So, my singing isn't that great. But maybe you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Besides, it's Creepfest, and time for some creepier fare ^_^
> 
> DesireeArmfeldt, thank you for your encouragement in the past year; I don't know if you like the song or if you'll like my rendition of it, but I thought that my first foray into ElfQuest should only go to you.

[Madcoil](https://youtu.be/8gTVzyQNtYQ)  
A cover version of the filk song by Mercedes Lackey & Julia Ecklar

**Author's Note:**

> Still debating about recording other versions of this; now that I decided to differ from the original style and sing it my own way, I ended up with a few variations. So maybe someday this'll hold multiple versions of the same song.


End file.
